syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
April 23
1920 Auburn Citizen- All-Syracuse Five To Play Here Tuesday The game of the entire season for which fans of Auburn and Cayuga County have been waiting will be staged next Tuesday evening on the State Armory court when the All-Syracuse quint will stack up against the clever Owasco Canoe Club five. The contest will bring to a fitting close a most successful season for the O.C.C.. For over two months, local fandom has been clamoring for the appearance of Wilbur Crisp’s star basketeers on a local court and now that their wishes will be met it is no vain prognostication when the management states that the Armory will be packed to capacity. In fact so much interest is displayed in the combat that the seating capacity will have to be greatly augmented. Champions of Central and Northern New York, Crisp’s combine will come here with full strength for it is upon the outcome of their battle with the Canoeists that their claims to the Central New York title will be most firmly based. All-Syracuse trimmed the paddlers at Syracuse over two months ago by eight points and the coming battle will be the second of the series of three. It was only after such dickering and the offer of a large guarantee that the Salt City champs were secured, but the local management stuck unwearyingly to the job in its efforts to give the fans what they wanted and incidentally have a whirling climax. Manager Crisp has agreed to bring along Tormey, Rafter, Casey, Martin and all his stars. Weltman of Syracuse will be added to the local array lineup. Ortner, coach of Cornell varsity and Risley of Utica will alternate at referee and umpire. As a further attraction, the preliminary will also be a champ affair in which the fast Panthers will play the First M.E. Church quint which copped the pennant this season in the Sunday School League. The prelim will get under way at 8:15 while the main battle will start one hour later. Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse A Winner Over Rochester Men Local Quintet Has Hard Time Defeating Bausch & Lomb Team The All-Syracuse basketball team last night defeated the Bausch & Lomb team by a score of 21 to 12. The Rochester team outplayed Syracuse in the first period, leading by a 9 to 6 count at half time. Rafter and Horn of Rochester shared the game’s honors. The score follows: BAUSCH & LOMB: Horn, lf (3-0-6), Ogden, rf (0-3-3), Clark, c (1-0-2), Engel, rg (1-0-2), Green, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (5-3-13). ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (2-0-4), Crisp, rf (1-10-12), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Casey, rg (1-0-2), Barsha, lg (0-0-0), Simons (1-0-2) TOTALS (6-10-22). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 9; Bausch & Lomb 6. Free throws- Crisp, 10 of 12; Ogden, 3 of 3. Referee- Dollard. Umpire- Murphy. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Syracuse Journal- All-Syracuse Five Wins Final Game Of Season The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (2-0-4), Crisp, rf (1-10-12), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Casey, rg (1-0-2), Barsha, lg (0-0-0), Simons (1-0-2) TOTALS (6-10-22). ROCHESTER: Engel, rg (1-0-2), Green, lg (1-0-2), Clark, c (1-0-2), Horn, lf (3-0-6), Ogden, rf (0-3-3) TOTALS (5-3-13). Substitution- Simon for Rafter. Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 9; Bausch & Lomb 6. Free throws- Crisp, 10 of 12; Ogden, 3 of 3. Referee- Dollard. Umpire- Murphy. Time of halves- 20 minutes. The All-Syracuse quintet won the final game of the season on the State Armory court Thursday night by defeating the Bausch & Lomb five of Rochester by a score of 22 to 13. The invaders fought from the opening whistle to the finish, but could not penetrate the baffling defense of the Central New York champions. Horn of Bausch & Lomb and Rafter of All-Syracuse starred. Horn shot three baskets from the field, all of which were from different angles. Rafter tossed the ball through the net twice and Crisp made 10 free throws in 12 attempts. The game was fast throughout with the Bausch & Lomb aggregation playing snappy, aggressive basketball. Toward the finish of the game Rafter was struck under the eye by Engel and Simons replaced the local star. Only a small crowd witnessed the contest. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:April 23 Category:Barsha Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Martin Category:Novak Category:Rafter Category:Simons Category:Tormey Category:Weltman